1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to the management of networked devices, including networked electronic gaming machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system and method for downloading and configuring software for networked devices, particularly electronic gaming machines (EGM), is found in published PCT Application No. PCT US/2006/035556, which is owned by the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein in its entirety. To briefly summarize, the disclosed network system allows a casino operator to define changes to software inventory (e.g., via download) and to schedule configuration changes. For example, a casino operator can define default payouts and denominations, schedule recurring overrides for weekends, and schedule a one-time override for a holiday or casino promotion.
Ideally, changes are made without casino operator interaction or attendance to individual machines on the gaming floor each time a new configuration is needed. The configuration changes are preferably communicated during the background operation of the EGM without affecting game play, and the changes are applied at a designated convenient time. Thus, the EGM do not need to be placed in an inactive state prior to downloading configuration changes.
The network system also includes a method of recognizing when an EGM needs data downloads or configuration. These activities are coordinated through the network to avoid conflicts. For example, configuration of an EGM will be held until the downloads for the EGM are completed. In another example, the network host is configured to automatically restore data modules and to configure an EGM if the EGM has been RAM-cleared or has been offline. Thus, an operator can monitor and manage a group of EGMs from a single terminal, eliminating the need for slot technicians to collect configuration data and to manually reconfigure each EGM.
In accordance with a method of the foregoing system, a host downloads a package to the EGM that is then authenticated and either installed immediately or scheduled for later installation. Various methods of assignment conflict analysis and resolution are also provided, although conflicts typically occur for assignments of the same type (e.g., download and configuration). Such conflicts are avoided by running the download process before the configuration process, with the exception that data related to the host and owner information will supersede other assignments. Conflicts can also arise as a result of an EGM being a member of different “collections” where membership may vary depending on the EGM configuration at a moment in time. For example, switching an EGM from a five cent denomination to a twenty-five cent denomination may switch the membership of the EGM to another collection (e.g., all twenty-five cent EGMs). Thus, the network system includes various methods to resolve situations where EGMs are scheduled for management upgrades or updates to provide a consistent method of conflict avoidance.
Hence, scheduling assignments must be done with care to avoid unintentional conflicts or overlapping timeslot assignments that can jeopardize the configuration process for one or more EGMs. Scheduling of different tasks over a period of time in system applications has generally required a multiple step process that includes setting up the tasks in the order in which they are to be performed, how often the tasks are to be performed, and creating a graphical user interface for creating and editing the schedule. A timer also needs to be included for use in initiating and terminating scheduled tasks. Classifications of tasks also need to be created in order to insure coordination of equipment configuration.
In a gaming system network, hundreds of EGMs can be involved, requiring constant scheduling of downloads and configurations, monitoring of the process, and resolving any conflicts that may arise due to interruptions in the schedule, breakdowns in the EGMs, and casino activities that may affect use of the EGMs, such as specials, holiday events, and the like.